Melancolia
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Las canciones transmiten tanto dolor, las heridas sangran. [YAOI]


**Melancolía**

**YuGiOh!**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

La dulce melodía inundo aquel local, mientras las luces bajaban aun más, dejando las penumbra de las velas reinar. La banda tocaba notas tristes, mientras que el cantante estaba situado en el medio del escenario, sentado en una banca alta, pero aun así con sus ojos cerrados empezó a entonar la canción ...

_A mis dieciséis  
anhelaba tanto  
un amor que no llego  
siempre lo espero  
todos mis amigos  
se encontraban  
en la misma situación_

La vos salió con tanta pena, y dolor, que algunas mujeres que se encontraban allí, sujetaron fuertemente la mano de sus acompañantes.

_Y después yo vi  
como iban cambiando  
su manera de vivir  
todos con su amor  
cada uno de ellos  
muy sonrientes muy felices  
menos yo_

En el rincón del lugar, alguien hacia señas al mozo, para que le trajera otro trago, el cual estaba vació, mientras que apagaba ya su quinto cigarrillo de la noche.

_Y la soledad  
cada vez más triste  
y más oscura yo viví  
y a esa edad  
todos preguntaban los motivos  
yo solía siempre decir_

Alguien sujeto su brazo con necesidad, pero eso no hizo quitar la vista de aquel sujeto que apenas la luz iluminaba su rostro.

_Yo no nací para amar  
nadie nació para mi  
tan solo fui  
un loco soñador nomás  
Yo no nací para amar  
nadie nació para mi  
mis sueños nunca  
se volvieron realidad_

El cantante llevo su mano a su pecho, apretándolo con dolor ...

_Siempre lo busque  
pero nunca pude  
encontrar ese amor  
Siempre lo espere  
y en todas partes que esperaba  
ese amor nunca llego_

- Mentiroso ... – murmuro bajo, la persona que tomaba su bebida de un solo trago, indicándole nuevamente al mozo que le trajera otro. El acompañante lo miro con molestia, pero volvió a ignorarlo.

_Hoy mi soledad  
cada vez más triste  
y más oscura pueden ver  
hoy en esta edad  
aun me preguntan mis amigos  
y es triste responder_

La letra salió con mas desgarro que las anteriores, provocando que de sus ojos derramaran lagrimas.

_Yo no nací para amar  
nadie nació para mi  
tan solo fui  
un loco soñador no mas  
Yo no nací para amar  
nadie nació para mi  
mis sueños no se realizaron_

_Yo no nací para amar..._

La canción termino, pero la música siguió, cambiando sutilmente la melodía, para la siguiente canción. Pero esta vez, aquel que cantaba con tanto dolor, abrió sus ojos, demostrando que se estaba muriendo por amor ...

_No podía faltar nuestra canción, cariño,  
por que yo... te sigo amando..._

Dijo despacio, mientras se levantaba y colocaba el micrófono en el trípode.

_------" que seas muy feliz  
estés donde estés cariño  
no me importa que ya  
no vuelvas jamás conmigo_

Despejo los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, para demostrar que los años pasados, lo hacían ver que no había cambiado.

Deseo mi amor  
que sepas también que te amo  
que no te olvide, que nunca podré,  
té extraño...

Como flashes aparecieron imágenes, donde ambos se besaban, acariciaban y se profesaban amor eterno.

_Que seas muy feliz  
que encuentres amor, mi vida  
que nunca mi amor,  
te digan adiós un día_

Los ojos que lo hipnotizaron una vez, lo miraba en la oscuridad, con rencor, desprecio, tristeza ... pasión y arrepentimiento ...

_perdóname mi amor  
por todo el tiempo que te ame te  
hice daño...  
te amé de mas y fue mi error  
que soledad , estoy sin ti, lo estoy  
pagando...  
que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz...  
mientras que yo, Te sigo amando..._

La vos volvió a salir ronca, desgarrada. Las lagrimas ya no paraban, pero aun así ... la canción era perfecta ... Las trompetas de la banda sonaban por todo el lugar.

_Deseo mi amor,  
que sepas también  
que te amo,  
que no te olvide  
que nunca podré, té extraño_

_Perdóname mi amor  
por todo el tiempo que te amé  
te hice daño  
te amé de mas y ese fue mi error  
que soledad, estoy sin ti, lo estoy  
pagando..._

_que seas muy feliz, que seas muy feliz,  
mientras que yo...TE SIGO AMANDO!_

La ultima nota salió alta, provocando que la mayoría de los clientes del lugar, acompañaran con lagrimas aquel corazón roto. Las luces se apagaron, dejando el escenario en penumbras, pero no impidió que la gente empezara a aplaudir y gritar lo bien que el muchacho demostraba sentimientos en sus melodías.

Luego de ser felicitado por el dueño del local, pudo recoger sus cosas y salir de allí. Apenas un morral, y una guitarra, demostraba que había dejado demasiado atrás, y ahora, viajaba para olvidar y perderse.

La noche estaba fría, pero con su chaqueta de cuero marrón, y corderito por dentro, le era suficiente, para llegar hasta la estación de tren y de allí partir a otro lugar. Pero su sorpresa fue encontrar que por la calle detrás del lugar, estaba estacionada un gran auto negro. Quiso dar la media vuelta, y prácticamente salir huyendo de allí, pero la vos de aquel sujeto lo paralizo.

- Seto ... – salió tan natural, como si nada hubiera pasado en años - ... Hace frió .. – el muchacho rubio murmuro, acercándose, para rodearlo, y de allí enfrentarlo cara a cara. Pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención, el castaño había cerrado sus ojos.

- Atemu puede arreglar ese detalle contigo ... – la vos no salió fría como antaño, pero si dolida y con rencor. Esquivándolo, siguió su camino, pero fue detenido por una mano, que apenas había sido apoyado en su brazo, si quería podría seguir y no encontrar oposición por eso ... pero era "él" ...

- Por favor ... – las palabras salieron apenas de sus labios.

Ese detalle desencadeno sobre el alma del ex dragón azul ... pasión ...

La noche ya era entrada, y las luces de aquella ciudad eran pocas ...

Entre besos y caricias, cayeron en una cama de hotel, mientras sin palabras profesaban cuanto se habían extrañado. Que a pesar de los engaños y secretos del pasado no importaban en ese momento. Hacia mucho que el rubio no era poseído, ya que luego de seis años, no había tenido amante, pero aun así compartía su tiempo con Atemu. En cada embestida el nombre de aquel ojiazul salí de sus labios, mientras que el otro lo marcaba como suyo, poniendo el sello en su cuello.

El amanecer llego, y así media mañana ...

Pero la angustia del lugar no había desaparecido, si no que se había incrementado ...

Despertó solo en la cama desordenada, llamándolo despacio, inútilmente, sabiendo que él no se encontraría allí. Lentamente se levanto y se vistió, sin bañarse, queriendo recordar un poco mas el aroma y las caricias de aquel sujeto.

Encontró una nota en la mesa de entrada de la habitación, provocando que ahora él fuera el que llorara.

"_ Joey: ... Ya no me busques ... Ya no quiero verte ... Lo nuestro fue ... Y lo recordare como lo único que más ame en mi vida ... Gracias por fingir amarme anoche .. Por primera vez sentí que realmente ya no pensare mas en ti ... Seto Kaiba"_

Callo de rodillas, estrujando aquel papel, mientras que los gritos ahogados se perdían en el fondo de su garganta. Apenas se dio cuenta que alguien lo abrazaba y lo alzaba, y lo sacaba de allí. Pero antes de caer en la inconciencia, las palabras de su compañero resonaron en su cabeza "_ Déjalo partir ... ya no pueden morir mas de lo que están"._

Cuantos años pasaron luego de eso ... ya no sabían. No volvieron a encontrarse, ni volvieron a saber del otro. Solo Yami comprendió que a pesar de tener al rubio a su lado, no lo tenia... Lo había perdido el mismo día que ambos dragones se habían amado la primera vez...

----

**Nota aclaratorio: Canciones de Juan Gabriel.**

**"Yo no nací para amar"**

" **Te sigo amando"**


End file.
